


Everything is okay

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Frisk and Sans are friends too, Sorry I like platonic!Soriel, Spoiler sorta, no romans, tags will change, this is after True!Pacifist run, tw (???)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has not been doing well lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is okay

Toriel opened the door with groceries in hand, smiling to see Sans with his white shirt on having a nice cup of coffee. Sans has been hooked on that stuff ever since Frisk introduced him to it. 

"Heya Tori," greeted Sans.

"Good morning, Sans."

Toriel paused and looked around to see if Frisk was in the kitchen, but there was no sign of them. Toriel's train of thought was broken to Sans asking if she was okay. 

"Yes.....well," Toriel sighed and placed the groceries on the wooden counter, grabbing a chair next to Sans. Sans knew about that exact moment it was about Frisk, he has well noticed they have been acting strange. Ever since Frisk lost interest in the things they loved doing, and refused to get out of bed in the morning (it was a fight to get them out so Sans stopped trying and let the kid be). 

"It's Frisk, they are sleeping in again."

"It was always cold in Snowdin, the kid probably has a fucked up sleeping pattern."

Toriel glared at him for the use of language, Sans' face turned into a tinge of bright blue and mouthed 'Sorry Tori' and drank another sip of coffee to kill the awkwardness. A yawn and the tiny foot steps of a human filled in the silence, Toriel and Sans turned to the sleepy messy-headed child. 

"I see that hibernation is over," Sans winked at Frisk, they giggled while rubbing their tired eyes. 

'Good morning Mom, good morning Sans,' they signed. 

Toriel's weight of guilt lifted, she loved it when Frisk called her 'Mom' or 'Momster'. Sans suggested 'Mama Goat' or 'Big Mom' but, it wasn't for her. Frisk sat at the table next to Sans signing to him a pun. Sans bursted into a fit of laughs, Toriel smiled at these two, going through so much and still smiling, like siblings.

"Hey! Why don't you go with Sans to work today and help with some puzzles Papyrus wants to test out?" Toriel gently ruffled their hair. Frisk, with a tired look yawned again looking already exhausted to the thought of going outside, but nodded and went back to their room to get ready. 

Sans watched Frisk walk to their room, he gripped his cup of coffee and chugged it down. Picking up his jacket and slipping on his slippers. Toriel sighed again her eyebrows furrowing back subconsciously to worry, Sans had to get her to stop worrying so much, she has a big day for starting the new tutoring program at her school. 

"Ah Tori, I'll talk to the kid and see whats up, you, drink some tea and relax," Sans patted her shoulder. 

"Thank you Sans," 

"No prob,"

Sans walked up to Frisk's room to see what was taking them so long, he knocked a few times with no response, he opened the door to see Frisk on their bed, half-dressed and fast asleep.


End file.
